Story From Saipan
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: TVXQ on Saipan. Apa yg terjadi dgn YunJae?  What a bad summary. RnR pliss


**Stories From Saipan**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Casts :: All of DBSK members.

Pairing :: YunJae.

Disclaimer :: They are not mine.

Warning :: Yaoi!

a/n :: Chinguedeul tahu kan liburan TVXQ di Saipan? Dan tahu juga kan waktu pembagian tempat tidur? Yang Junsu dan Changmin kebagian tidur di kasur, Yoochun di kursi, Yunho di sofa dan Jaejoong tidur di luar? Latar FF ini berdasarkan yang saia sebutkan di atas, saia hanya menambah beberapa bumbu YunJae XD.

Nde! Silahkan! Douzo!

**xxx**

Malam sudah larut. Orang-orang sudah menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan terlelap tidur di kasur masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan pria tampan bermata tajam ini. Ia tidak bisa tidur, entah karena sofa yang ia tiduri tidak nyaman entah karena resah akibat kekasihnya yang berada di luar.

Pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho ini mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menatap ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang sudah terlelap. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Padahal baru lima belas menit yang lalu mereka masih bersuara tapi sekarang sudah tertidur. Lihat saja Junsu yang tidur dengan melebarkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Atau Changmin yang memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman. Bahkan Yoochun yang tidur di kursi pun terlihat nyenyak.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Pria yang merupakan Leader TVXQ itu mengambil guling yang terjatuh dari kasur Junsu dan meletakkannya di samping pria imut itu. Ia juga merapatkan selimut Changmin hingga ke leher si magnae. Tidak lupa Yunho mengambil selimutnya dan membentangkannya di tubuh Yoochun. Hmm… 'Ayah' yang perhatian, huh?

'Greekk…'

Yunho menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan dengan beranda. Dilihatnya sebuah kursi yang dalam keadaan kosong di sana. Yunho melongokkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok kekasihnya tengah duduk di lantai beranda sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Kau tidak tidur Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho.

Kekasihnya yang bernama Jaejoong itu melepas headset-nya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho, "Ah kau rupanya Yun. Ani, aku tidak mengantuk. Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur di sini. Ck, bisa-bisanya Junsu menyuruhku tidur di tempat seperti ini," gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat mulut Jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu.

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Dan segera saja Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. "Manja sekali," goda Yunho sambil memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Hahahaa… Boleh kok." Yunho menggeser duduknya. Ia menyusupkan tubuhnya ke belakang punggung Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong sekarang duduk di depan tubuhnya, di antara kedua pahanya yang terbentang lebar. Dengan sayang Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Yunho yang melingkar erat.

"Kemarin aku sempat jalan-jalan dengan Junsu," Jaejoong bergumam pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Heung? Lalu?"

"Aku melihat tempat yang indah sekali. Seperti sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tempat itu juga tidak terlalu ramai," ujar Jaejoong lagi, "Aku pikir akan menyenangkan pergi ke tempat seperti itu berdua denganmu," tambahnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Yunho dan mendapat ciuman lembut di bibir penuhnya. "Kupikir juga begitu," tanggap Yunho sekenanya.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

"Entahlah Joongie-yah, kau tahu kan kalau jadwal kita padat sekali?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Jaejoong selalu mengajak Yunho kencan berulang kali namun berulang kali pula Yunho menolaknya dengan alasan jadwal yang padat. Jaejoong mengerti kalau jadwal mereka padat, tapi tidak bisakah Yunho sedikit mencuri waktu?

"Yah, jangan seperti itu," ujar Yunho sambil menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menanggapi, ia hanya membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia paham kalau Jaejoong tengah merajuk sekarang. Sebenarnya Yunho pun tidak tega menolak ajakan kencan Jaejoong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Posisinya sebagai leader membuatnya lebih sibuk ketimbang member lainnya.

"Mengertilah Joongie-yah," ujar Yunho lembut seraya mencium gemas leher Jaejoong.

"Kau selalu meminta pengertianku, kapan aku bisa meminta pengertianmu?" gerutu Jaejoong, "Kau selalu saja sibuk dan sibuk. Tidak pernah ada waktu untukku. Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu kesibukanmu itu atau aku?"

Yunho terperangah. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa ketika Yunho menolak ajakan kencannya. Hanya cemberut sebentar tapi setelah itu akan baik-baik saja. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong berpikir seperti itu.

"Tentu saja kekasihku itu adalah kau," kata Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku kekasihmu kenapa kau tidak pernah memperdulikanku? Aku lebih sering melihatmu makan dengan staff daripada denganku."

"Yah, aku makan dengan mereka sambil membicarakan jadwal. Bukan yang lain."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu? Setiap aku merasa bosan Yoochun dan Changmin selalu menghiburku. Kalau begini lebih baik aku pacaran saja dengan mereka."

"Yah!"

"Apa? Kau mau marah?"

Yunho menghela nafas, berusaha menurunkan amarahnya. Jaejoong yang sedang kesal seperti ini percuma saja dilawan, yang ada malah semakin memanaskan suasana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ujar Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Ia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu atau Jaejoongie-nya akan terus merajuk seperti ini sampai besok.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat langit kelam bertahtakan bintang begitu banyak. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mencium gemas rambut kekasihnya itu, "Kau sadar tidak kalau kita sedang berkencan sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan suara riang. Melupakan bahwa ia sedang bermasalah dengan Jaejoongie-nya.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan alis berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Yunho barusan. "Lihatlah Joongie, malam ini sangat indah," ujar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Dan seperti ucapan Yunho malam ini memang sangat indah. Dengan bulan besar yang bersinar terang dan bintang-bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip.

"Selain itu hanya ada kau dan aku sekarang," ujar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau tahu chagi? Jika kau adalah bulan maka aku adalah malam."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. Kembali ia mendongak menatap Yunho. "Maksudnya?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, bisa ia rasakan kalau kemarahan Joongie-nya mulai mereda. "Malam tidak akan lengkap jika tidak ada bulan. Malam tidak akan terlihat indah jika bulan tidak bersinar. Begitu pula denganku. Jung Yunho tidak akan lengkap jika tidak ada Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho tidak akan merasa senang jika Kim Jaejoong tidak tertawa."

"Gombal," gumam Jaejoong sambil tersipu malu. Sedikit banyak ia merasa berbesar hati juga mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Ani, aku sungguh-sungguh kok."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Ia mulai melupakan kekesalannya barusan dan menikmati kencan dadakan mereka ini. "Yun…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang paling berharga bagimu di dunia ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yang pertama tentu saja diriku sendiri," jawab Yunho. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di atas kepala Jaejoong.

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Keluargaku," jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Egoisnya muncul karena ia bukan orang berharga yang pertama maupun yang kedua bagi Yunho. "Lalu yang ketiga?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini dalam hati ia berharap semoga ialah yang berada di posisi ketiga.

"Yang ketiga adalah member TVXQ," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong membuang mukanya. Kembali kekesalan melingkupi perasaannya. "Yang keempat?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Yang keempat adalah Cassiopeia dan orang-orang yang selama ini mendukung kita."

"Yah!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap Yunho, "Lalu aku di mana?"

"Kau?" Yunho mengulum senyum. Dengan lembut ia mencium ujung hidung Jaejoong, "Bagiku kau lebih berharga daripada diriku sendiri."

'Bluuush~'

Jaejoong membuang mukanya. Menutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Y-yah! Hari ini kau gombal sekali ya?"

"Aku tidak gombal, aku sedang berbicara jujur chagi~"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya. Hingga bahunya menempel dada Yunho dan kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu tegap Yunho. "Yun~" gumam Jaejoong manja. Dengan sensual jari telunjuknya mengelus-elus dada bidang Yunho.

"Hemm?" Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sudah paham betul apa maksud sikap Jaejoong sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan ajakan untuk sebuah malam yang menggairahkan dan berkeringat. Mood Jaejoong memang mudah sekali berubah. Terkadang marah namun sedetik kemudian sudah tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar orang yang menarik.

"Kau tahu maksudkuuu~" gumam Jaejoong lagi. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup leher Yunho dengan maksud menggoda.

"Nakal eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum nakal. Tangannya perlahan bergerak ke bawah dan mengusap tonjolan di selangkangan Yunho, "I miss him so badly and I think he miss me too~"

Oke cukup. Tidak ada goda menggoda lagi. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai dan langsung menindihnya. Dengan sensual Yunho menjilat nipple Jaejoong yang masih tertutup kaus yang ia kenakan. "Ingin yang lembut atau yang keras hm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus-elus selangkangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, "Bagaimana kalau… Liar, hm?"

**==end==**

**A/n** :: Gak mutu yah? Hahahaa… Sebenarnya plot ini udah lama kupikiran, gak tau kenapa baru sekarang kesampaian untuk ditulis. Nde, dimohon review-nya ^^


End file.
